Working for him
by PrincessHigh90
Summary: Update: 11/25/12: Author Notice is up. This story has been revised and it going to be released as an entirely new FanFiction. See Author Notice inside for more details. This original version will be deleted around Monday night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kuran-sama

Hello again! I'm back for the people who like my "bad story"; I promise this one will be better. I hope. Please enjoy. I hope now it sounds like Kaname.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I stood wide-eyed at the huge house that was in front of me. In my life, i've never seen _this_ big of a house.

"Wow, you were right Yuki; it is pretty big and beautiful." My friend Kasumi stared at the house with me.

It was a beautiful. The large mansion stood on a small mountain which to get up had a winding stairway, which was carved in the side of mountain. The house it self has wood framework along with stone walls. The windows were rather large with panes that were tinted so u couldn't see inside.

"Geez, who needs a house this big? I mean he's only one person." I mumbled, catching my breath.

"Yeah but don't forget all the maids and help he has." Kasumi wrinkled her nose. "It makes me sick knowing someone who has all these people cleaning, cooking, and greeting strangers at the door. I mean who does that?"

"Um rich people." I implied while walking up the large stairs.

"Exactly" she ran up the stairs passing me.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she could be such a drama queen.

Once we got up to the front doors and knocked on the door. An older man maybe in his sixties answered it. He had white hair which was combed back and a large mustache.

"Ah yes you must be here for the new maid openings? Well follow me this way please."

There was something in his voice that didn't seem right to me. It sounded more like he was mad or envious. What butler would be mad about us coming? I didn't really give it much thought, so I shooed it out of my mind.

As we got to the top of the stairs Kasumi whispered in my ear.

"I bet this "Kuran-sama" is a horny 70 year old man. She chuckled at her guess.

"How dare you talk of Kaname-sama in such a way!"

Kasumi and I turned to see a young grey-haired girl wearing a maid outfit and a feather duster in her hand, tapping her foot irritated.

For the first time, I spoke first.

"Not to be rude miss, but who are you?" I tilted my head slightly.

She gave me a look of death before she spoke, making sure her voice was dripping venom.

"I'm Maria, you don't need to know my last name. You have some nerve to go talking about Kaname-sama like that! For your information Kaname-sama is a hard working man who will do anything to someone happy! So if I were you I would start being more respectable to him or I wi-" Maria." A deep voice came from behind us. The voice its self was incredible.

Maria blushed furiously. "Kaname-sama!" she bowed deep. "My apologies please forgive me." Before she left she shot both of us dirty looks, before running down the stairs.

The butler bowed before leaving. Kasumi was the one who turned around before me, before blushing a bright red.

"_I've never seen Kasumi blush this much"_. I thought to myself.

I decided that I would turn around to see what she saw.

There he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

OKAY! Done. It took me awhile to finish this one because I ran out of ideas for a while. I also rewrote the entire story so please tell me if you like it better then the first story by pressing the button at the bottom! PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love blossoms

Okay! I'm so happy to see people are enjoying the story! Lemons will come but i'm not good at them so i'll put them towards the middle. Please enjoy chapter 2 of ma story!

**Yuki P.O.V**

I just stood there looking at the man before me. His hair was shoulder length; brown and wavy, while his eyes were a brown-red color. His smile would melt anyone's heart. No wonder Maria liked him so much. I was to busy staring at him with glazed eyes to hear him speak.

"Ah...yes you must be for the new maid openings, am I correct?" his voice was like silk on my skin.

I guess Kasumi understood me to well so before I could say something stupid, she talked over me.

"Yes you are correct Kuran-sama." I was going to kill her! She had that mocking tone.

He must've heard it too because he raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"Alright then let's head into my office."

As we entered through the doors he went to his desk and sat down, beckoning us with a finger to come closer. I heard Kasumi sigh. Gods what's her problem?

"Um not to be rude or to offend you Kuran-sama, but um…how old are you?

I nearly smacked Kasumi onto the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered harshly.

"Ow! Nothings wrong I just wanted to know including well be working for him.

"Ladies!"

We turned to see him laughing.

"It's okay Yuki-chan. I'm not upset about the question. It fact Im glad you want to know Kasumi." He smirked when he said her name. "Now do u want my age in vampire or human?"

"… Vampire sir."

"alright." He put his chin on his hands. "32."

I looked down. There went my dreams of flirting. And that girl in the picture on his desk must be his wife. She was so perfect too. Beautiful long tan hair. Light brown eyes. She was a mans perfect dream. And look at me. Short brown hair, no chest what so ever, and i'm not a very tall person.

I saw him raise an eyebrow again. "Mm why do you want this job girls?"

Kasumi and I thought before answering him.

"Well we want this job because…"

"Because it pays well. That's why.

Kasumi was getting on my nerves more each time she talked. First she cuts me off, and then she goes and starts talking like she's better then him. The rude of some people.

"Okay…well then you're hired. I'll have Maria take you to where you'll be sleeping tonight okay?"

As we walked down thee hallway to our bedrooms, Maria stayed silent, glaring at us what seemed every 5 mins. Once we got to our rooms Maria turned and spat at us.

"These are your rooms. Be sure to be awake by 7 am sharp for Kaname-sama to tell you what you will be doing. You'll also be meeting all the other maids, staff and his wife Ruka, got it?"

Kasumi talked with just as much venom. "Got it, MARIA."

Maria shot her a dirty look before unlocking the doors and walking away towards the end of the hallway.

I smiled and looked at Kasumi. "Well let's try not to make enemies before we even start working ok?"

She looked back. "Yeah yeah, got it.

End of chapter 2. Woohoo! Alright the affair should start soon around end of chapter 3 and the beginning of 4. See ya.

Press the button!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own any vk characters. This is purly fan made for people to read and enjoy.

**Yuki P.O.V**

Our first day was not one to remember. First Maria comes in at 5:30 to wake us up, even though work doesn't start till 7. Her reason for waking us up; because everyone else was. Then she tells us to shower and come down to eat breakfast. Lastly she shoots us dirty looks walking out of our room.

"Uh I hate her! She's such an f'ing bitch!" Kasumi went on ranting once she got of the shower drying her hair with a towel. "Where does she think she's better then us?" she walked over to her bed and sat down. "She's probably in love with him, what do you think Yuki?

I looked at her with a dumb expression on my face. "No…I would've never guessed that." She stuck her tongue out at me before getting dressed and going out the door.

Before she left she looked at me while speaking. "Make sure not to be late alright? You have a habit of being late for not getting ready in enough-."

I cut her off. "I promise I won't be late. I'll be there for breakfast and to meet his wife." I waved to her as she left.

"_Finally alone." What is this feeling? Every time I think or talk about him, my heart pounds out of my chest."_ I tried to stop thinking about this thought and of him but its impossible.

I sighed and shook my head, while slipping on dark brown shirt with the black bows that tied at the wrist. I put my black plaid skirt, then my black knee high socks. I looked at the time. _6:50._ good. I still had 10 minutes till breakfast. I slipped on my short black converse shoes before brushing my hair quickly and shutting the door.

I was to busy looking at the time to notice the person who was walking in the opposite direction. _**Thwack**_. I ran right into the person before falling on my butt. The stranger stumbled before balancing their self.

"Ah...i-im sorry." I looked away, completely embarrassed by how clumsy I could be.

A silky voice I knew to well spoke to me. "Heh…its okay Yuki-chan." He held out a hand for me to take.

I stood up using his hand for support. "Th-thank you Kaname-sama." I brushed off my skirt, before bowing deeply to him. "Please except my apologies"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. But I have a way you can make it up to me"

I looked up. "Yes?" I felt a redness creep along my cheeks.

"How about you eat breakfast with me?" he smiled at me

I could hear my heart beating fast and I kinda felt dizzy. "Um…o-ok." I think my whole body was turning red just from him smiling at me.

"great." He said it in such an excited way. He put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

I felt like I was going to pass out. So much attraction. NO! I shook my head. Why would he like me? He's 32 and married. I blew out my breath through my mouth.

"_Ok Yuki, calm down. He's just being nice. You're not going to pass out._" I repeated that last part over and over again in my mind until Kaname-sama started talking.

"So Yuki how old are you?" he was trying to start conversation with me.

A voice in the back of my head told me to lie and say I was at least 25, but I told it to shut up before I answered. "Um I just turned 17 last month sir."

"Ah such a young age." I wondered what he was thinking about when he looked away from me for a brief second.

Once we got to dining room I looked around. It was huge! Tan walls, hardwood floors, dining furniture I could only wish of having and the most beautiful chinaware I had ever seen. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was.

"Where is everybody?" I looked up at the crystal chandelier.

"Only my wife and I eat in this dining room."

"Oh"

He pulled out a chair for me. Once I sat in it he pushed it in and went and sat in the chair across from me. A slightly round and jolly man came and poured us coffee into the coffee china cups.

"Sugar?" he had a thick French accent, which made me smile slightly.

"Yes please." He put a small spoonful into it. "Thank you very much." He smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So Yuki what where you doing out in the hallways so early? Breakfast is at 9:30 for the staff, and work starts at 10:00." He took a sip from his cup.

I looked away a little. "Well um Maria came at 5:30 and told Kasumi and I that work didn't start till 7 and breakfast was at 6:30." I traced a finger on the design of the cup.

"Tsk tsk" he shook his head. "And did Maria tell you this?" I nodded. "I swear she tells one more person that and she'll be fired."

I looked up into his eyes. "She's done this before?"

He sighed. "Yes. She's don't this to every employee that i've hired." He laughed a little. "I swear she's getting worse interacting with the other staff."

As he was talking, I wasn't really even paying attention to him. All I was looking at was his amazing face. Dark red-brown eyes, Chocolate brown curly hair fell in waves over his shoulders. It was messy but it was the good messy that only some men good look good in. then there was his lips. They looked so soft, so kissable. I could see why he was married. I felt like I was drooling on the table; like a dog who was begging for food.

He must've seen I wasn't paying attention because he spoke my name a couple times before I snapped to my senses.

"Yuki!"

"Hmm… oh! I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. I didn't even notice the food that was in front of me.

"You get distracted easily don't you?"

I took a bite out of my toast. "Yep…guess so." I bit my tongue to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"I see."

I was to busy eating to realize that he was watching me. That's when I realized that I was eating like a complete pig. I dropped the last piece of toast from my hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm used to eating with my friends so I usually don't worry about taking my time…" this time I really felt like sobbing. Eating like that in front of someone with class.

"It's okay. I'll be sure to tell the chef that you liked the food." He him self wasn't smiling, but his eyes had that sparkle in them.

When we were done eating I told him I should get going but he held me back.

It's not like it was a hard grip or anything, but it still surprised me.

"Can you actually come to my office with me for a moment? I want to ask you something."

Longest chapter ever! I want to thank you who are enjoying the story. LEMONS in the next chapter. I've practiced them so hopefully this one will be better. Press the button, R&R! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lemons. Please tell me how the lemons go. Sorry babbling. Please enjoy.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"I need to ask you something in my office if you don't mind."

My heart started to race again. Red invading my face again. "Okay."

As we walked to his office my heart was thumping out of my chest. What would he want be in his office for? What did he want to tell me? The questions kept coming till we stepped into his office. I felt fine until I heard him shut the door and lock it.

"Why did you lock the door?" I looked at the door before a thought came into my mind. "_No… he's going to jump me. He's going to do away with me then throw me out. I'm too young for this!" _No. he wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of person.

"Yuki, come sit next to me." He patted the carpet.

When did he sit down? I went over to him and sat next to him. After a few moments of staring into the fireplace, he started speaking.

"What were you thinking about when we were eating?"

At first I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say I was thinking about you. That would sound creepy.

He looked over at me, and moved closer to me.

"I was thinking about what my father would tell me to do during breakfast."

"And what is that?" he was beginning to kiss my neck which made me tingle in places that surprised even me.

I swallowed slowly, "he always to me to think of six impossible things…before…" I went to finish but his lips touched mine before the words did.

"Mmm…Kan...ame." I wanted to push him away, but my hands refused to work that way. Instead they went to the back of his shirt, gripping it.

"do you want me?" his voice was rough and husky.

His kisses traveled to my collarbone, where then his hands reached to the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head.

I lifted my arms up to make it easier to remove, exposing my hot pink bra with the black lace around the edges and trims. I saw him stare at my breasts for a moment before I spoke.

"I-I know there're small. I looked up before my eyes were cut off from a sudden moan escaping my lips.

"no…you shouldn't deny your body Yuki." He closed his eyes and smile, before his hand traveled to the back of my bra, unclipping it, leaving my chest naked.

His kisses traveled into the valley of my breasts, taking in the right one. I threw my head back moaning louder then before. His tongue moved across my breast, making my nipples bud.

He pushed me gently to my back onto the soft carpet. I pressed my body into his, feeling his arousal tight against his slacks. I ground into him slowly; hearing him moan made a hotness start to form in my stomach. One of his hands slipped up into my skirt.

"ah! Mm Kaname." My eyes were seeing white blurs, pleasure surging through me.

He pulled his hand out of skirt going to the back of it, unzipping it. He slipped it out from around my hips, showing my matching underwear which were soaked in my hot pleasure.

"Very impatient girl you are. Do you want me Yuki?" He rubbed my thighs, making them shake.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I was on the verge of climaxing any minute now. I wanted him to take my underwear off now. I wanted him inside me. I need him. I need his body.

"Uhh ha… yes. I want you Kaname.

He slipped my underwear off, while I worked on his slacks and his shirt. I pulled his shirt off of his broad shoulders, tossing it to the side where my clothes lay. Next his slacks came off, tossed to the side. The only piece of clothing that was in our way was his silk boxers.

I looked at him, before grabbing the waistband of them, pulling them off of him.

"This is it." I thought.

He positioned himself in from of my entrance.

I closed my eyes. "Will it hurt?"

I had to admit. I was scared. I was losing my virginity to the man I worked for.

"I'll do my best to make the pain as short as possible." He kissed my full lips.

"Okay. I'm…I'm ready Kaname.

Alright I'm done! Yay! Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed and enjoyed it. I feel like a pervert when I write lemon scenes, but it's for the people who like them so I'll get over it. I might add another chapter today too so please be patient.

Brownies to everyone one who has reviewed. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry it always in a persons point of view but I feel more comfortable doing it like that. I should start doing other people's point of view soon. ENJOY!

**Yuki P.O.V**

"I'm ready Kaname."

He thrust his self into me. I yelped in surprise and pain. I could feel tears start to spring up from my eyes. I knew he wasn't all the way in but it hurt so I tensed my muscles. It felt weird too. I took a deep breath.

"Yuki. Relax…relax. The pain will subside but you have to let me go all the way in."

I felt my muscles loosen as he went all the way in. I felt my wall start to get use to his member inside me. The pain turned into pleasure quickly which caught me by surprise. As soon as he knew I was ok, he began to thrust in and out of me, going into a rhythm which I soon fallowed in.

For what like felt like hours we ground into each other moaning each other names till we finally climaxed, him falling into my arms, my heart beating fast and loud. I was panting as well too.

He kissed my forehead gently. "Good girl."

I looked up at him. "Did I do well?

I saw him smile slightly "yes you did very well. I want you to sleep now; this is new to your body so you're weak right now."

I closed my eyes. "okay." And drifted off into sleep.

Sorry I know its short. I'm also sorry it was so rushed. *cries* please forgive Me.!

PLEASE R&R! SEE ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*tears off joy* my 6th chapter already! Woo! I want to thank you who have reviewed saying they enjoyed it. I'm eternally grateful. I will be making a poll soon so keep reading. ENJOY!

**Yuki P.O.V **(again…)

I woke up in the late evening. Maybe 9: 00pm.

"_Wow…I didn't know I would sleep that long." _I sat up slightly seeing that I wasn't in my room. I was lying in a canopy bed, wrapped up in black silk sheets. So it wasn't a dream. GODS! That was the best thing that ever happened to me. I laid back down into the soft pillows. I turned to see Kaname sleeping soundly.

I smiled slightly, but then it hit me…

"Oh no! Kasumi! She's going to kill me. What excuse would I make up?" I didn't realize I said that aloud until I heard Kaname laugh. I turned over.

"What's so funny?" my lips turned into a pout.

"I told Kasumi the reason you didn't come was because I was just showing you around." He exhaled through his nose. "She is a handful. I could see why you always looked like you were going to hit her."

"Hey Kaname can I ask you something?" I mumbled slightly.

"What is it?"

"First I thought your wife was coming back today." I looked away to hide the look of jealousy in my eyes.

"Her flight got canceled because of an occurring storm so she said she won't be back maybe till another week. Why?"

"I-I want to learn how to please you..." I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"… alright…I'll do lessons with you. You will come to my office once a week for one alright?" he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes…okay! I-never mind." I turned over going back to sleep, wrapped in my lover's arms.

I had a hard time explaining to Kasumi why I was going to his office. She said she knew I was lying about something, which I denied completely, though the fact I was making me feel guilty. When I finally broke loose from her I ran to Kaname's office. To tell you the truth I was excited. I just wanted to please him, only him.

Once I got to the door, I pushed it open slowly. He was sitting at his desk writing something. I shut the door and locked it knowing the last thing we needed was someone walking in on us. I walked over to his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

I had a hard time keeping a moan from slipping out from my lips. Before I spoke I took a deep breath not wanting to sound so agitated.

"Yes…I'm ready for my lesson."

I know it's a short chapter but I didn't want to write the lesson on this chapter for reasons I can't even explain. For a shout out…I want to thank daddehJ (sorry if it's spelled wrong) for helping with the upcoming chaps. Please read and support her when she **FINALLY** writes her fan fictions. PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Woohoo! My 7th chapter and many chapters ahead. Thank you for reading this story.

Please enjoy.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"Yes I'm ready for my first lesson Kaname." I stood there waiting for his reply.

"Go on your knees." His voice had a hint of amusement which made me feel nervous.

I got on my knees, now level with his sitting body, which his legs were spread slightly apart. A moan escaped my lips as I thought about what we were going to do.

"Take my belt off Yuki." His lips formed a small smile.

My hands couldn't move faster as unbuckled his belt, slipping them off his pants. I licked my lips with anticipation. I went to his pants, unzipping them. The only piece of cloth in my way was his boxers. I looked at him. He nodded his head, spreading his legs father apart.

I took a deep breathe, closing my eyes as he pulled his member out. I leaned forward wrapping my lips around it. He pushed his hips forward, pushing his member all the way in my mouth. I felt like I was going to gag. I tried to pull away but he put his hand on my head, enabling my head from moving.

"Yuki relax. You're not going to gag. All you need to do is calm down." I heard him moan softly.

I moved slightly to accommodate his large member in my mouth. I closed my lips around it, sucking slightly at first but then sucking harder once I started getting use to it. I heard him groan a little louder as he started to thrust into my mouth. I used my tongue tracing up the side of it, savoring its flavor.

After a few moments of him thrusting into me I felt something hot and sticky come into my mouth. I swallowed it quickly; to fast I wanted more of it. He thrust in my mouth a couple more times before letting me take my mouth off of his member. I closed my eyes. I knew he was zipping his pants because I heard it.

I looked up at him my butt now on the floor as well as my knees. His eyes locked with mine. He smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He bent down taking my chin in his hand.

His voice was husky and was in a whisper. "That concludes out lesson. Be ready for tomorrow.

My face blushed more as he bent down farther and kissed my lips. I stood up when he was done kissing me knowing that things were only going to get better.

SO? You like DaddehJ? I was hoping you would like it. PRESS THAT BOTTON!

I'm so happy that i've had many readers. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Author Note

Author Note

Please excuse me but I will be trying to make my chapters longer then before. I've been doing things that have been getting in the way of writing.

I'm sorry!

Please look forward to upcoming chapters and more lemons.

Peace and love.

-Onewing24

Preview of next chapter- next lesson, and poll for Yuki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Kaname P.O.V**

Once Yuki left I walked over and sat on my bed. I undid my tie, pulling it from my shirt. It slipped to the floor in a small heap. I unbuttoned my shirt halfway exposing my chest slightly. I sighed.

"_Oh Yuki you're to naive to notice aren't you." _I thought then smiled, falling back onto the bed.

I ruffled my hair slightly. I knew Ruka would be home Sunday, so this was my only week. I closed my eyes before falling asleep in a light slumber.

**Yuki P.O.V**

(4 in the morning)

I sat wide awake staring at the ceiling in my room. By the shadows on the wall and ow light it was outside it had to be around four. When I spend time with Kaname I always never go to bed because I'm to busy thinking about him or what we did.

I rolled over and looked at Kasumi who was sound asleep in her bed. To tell you the truth I did feel bad that she had to deal with Maria without me but this is a good learning experience for her. She practically always depended on me with things like this.

Sighing I stared out the window looking at the leaves swaying in the wind.

"_I wonder what lesson he has for me today?"_ thinking to myself. I closed my eyes I would just have to wait and see.

"Mm ah! Kaname!" he pushed me tighter to the wall.

He kissed me harder, bruising my lips. My breath was hot and so was his.

I panted. "Wha-what about our lesson?"

"This is more fun then a boring lesson don't you thing?" his voice was thick with ecstasy.

I felt my underwear drop to my feet, as I went to unzip his pants. I know it's wrong to have sex with someone who is like 15 years older then me but it feels right. I wrapped my legs around his hips, as he pushed up inside me.

I gripped his shoulders as he rode me hard and fast. The heat that always fallowed came more quickly then before. He pushed deeper into me, also feeling the heat.

I felt my thighs quiver as he picked up speed, in a fast rhythm. I moaned loudly and so did he, as we both moaned each others names before we both climaxed at the same time, which added to my pleasure.

My hair stuck to my face from the thin film of sweat that covered out bodies. His head was on m shoulder. I could feel him breathing hard. He pulled out of me as I unwrapped my legs from around him.

I bent down pulling up my panties as he zipped up his pants. He bent down to my ears.

"I hope you enjoyed this week, Yuki."

He kissed my swollen lips before turning on his heels and leaving, walking down the halls.

I smiled. I turned in the opposite direction. Maybe he does love me. Maybe.

The next morning I was not feeling well. I woke up with an upset stomach. The next thing I knew I was in the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Kasumi said she would find something for my stomach when she was done working her and my shift.

So here I am laying in bed. I haven't thrown up since that once but I still didn't feel good.

"_Maybe it was something I ate? I mean there really isn't anything else that I did that would make me sick."_ I said worried thinking to myself.

"Maybe it's just a flu virus." I said aloud.

Boy was I wrong.

Alrighty! This chapter is done since DaddehJ wanted it to be posted so badly. I one again want to thank you for reading and reviewing. I was thinking about doing a poll but I decided not to.

Things change when you don't have that much time to write!

See ya! b.d


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Woo I'm glad to see that I have more reviews!

Please enjoy!

This is for all my fans!

**Yuki P.O.V**

I stared at the little test that was in my hand. There's no way that this is real!

"_Two lines. That means….I'm pregnant! No! This isn't real! I-I can't be! I'm only 17!"_ I walked into the bedroom and sat on my bedspread.

I laid down with my hands on my tummy, and closed my eyes (which she does a lot).

"_So I'm pregnant. Well now I feel like those teen moms on the shows I watch." _I rolled over onto my side. _"How am I going to tell Kasumi? How am I going to tell…Kaname!"_

I practically ran to his office. Two more days until his wife gets back. Once I got to his office, I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." I stepped inside slowly thanking god that baby bumps come later.

"Ah Yuki. What do you need?" His voice seemed kinder then usual.

I walked up to his desk sitting in one of the chairs, my head hung low, and my hands folded awkwardly.

"Kaname, I have to tell you something." I felt tears start to come down my cheeks in warm streams.

I watched them fall onto my lap. I heard him stand up quickly and kneel next to me, one of his hands on my knee.

"What's wrong Yuki?" he squeezed my knee gently.

I hung my head lower so he couldn't see my face.

"I'm…I'm pregnant and you're the father of it." The tears fell faster from my face.

At first he didn't say anything. I'm sure he was just as surprised as I was. For what like seemed like decades he spoke.

"Yuki…I don't really know what to say except I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my now shaking body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair.

"What should I do Kaname?" I sniffed.

He sighed. "Well do you want to keep the baby?"

I nodded slightly. He stopped hugging me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Then what are you so upset about?" he took a Kleenex from the box on his desk and wiped my eyes lovingly.

"Be-because I'm only 17 and I can't take care of a baby by myself, and your wife is going to be home Sunday. You probably think I'm a whore a…"

"I don't think you're a whore Yuki. And besides." He sighed. "It's really my fault, I'm the one who didn't wear a condom."

He pushed away the hair the stuck to my face from my tears. I sniffled. He said he was sorry but I knew he wasn't. No man was really sorry for anything. I was beginning to figure that out.

He went to kiss my lips, but I moved my head away from him. Did he really love me was all I wanted to know.

"Can I ask you something?" I shifted in my chair a bit.

"Yes…what is it?" he stood up, leaning one hand on his desk.

"I want you to tell me the truth Kaname." I also stood with slight anger in my voice. I couldn't really tell at the time.

He laughed a little. "What truth?"

I looked up at him. This was it. I need the truth now before I can do anything else.

"Do you really love me Kaname?"

My perfect dream had come to an abrupt end.

Okay! BAM! Another cliffhanger. I'm sure some of you will be mad.

*winks at DaddehJ*

I might do another chapter today I don't know yet.

Please tell me if you like it by pressing the button.

Does it deserve a sequel?

The world may never know…

BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Kaname P.O.V**

God she asked too many questions! How was I supposed to answer that!

"Do you really love me Kaname?" her voice was quivering slightly.

This bitch was starting to irritate the hell out of me!

"Alright I guess its time for you to know the truth Yuki." There was amusement in my voice because to tell you the truth I was.

"Okay." She sniffed.

"I never did love you Yuki. To sum it up, you were only a toy to me..."

I saw her eyes get wide so I continued.

"The baby was a mistake. You know it's the truth because you never did once ask if I was wearing one. Isn't that right?"

The tears flowed faster down her cheeks.

**Yuki P.O.V**

"I never did love you Yuki."

His words echoed in my mind. He was being so cruel! How dare him!

I felt my hand go up as I slapped him right in the face. His hair hid his face.

"How dare you say that this baby was a mistake! I never did ask you because I thought you were smart enough to put one on by yourself!"

The tears fell faster down my face. I could feel the heat burning in my eyes.

"I thought that you really did love me, but that was a mistake I guess."

I put my head down, clenching my hands into fists. I was so done with this. I turned around walking towards the door. He grabbed my wrist but I yanked it away.

"Goodbye Kaname."

Sorry for such a short chapter but ma number 1 fan couldn't wit any longer!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sorry I took a while to write next chapter. I was busy finishing my new story: The Deadly C. Be sure to check it out!

**Yuki P.O.V**

I had a hard hell of a time explaining to Kasumi that I was pregnant with Kaname's baby.

At first she was mad, and then she was upset of how I was just going to leave without getting money from him.

"But Yuki, you can't just quit! You have to at least make him give you money to live on your own for!" she scolded me but ignored her.

I went back to neatly folding the clothes that I had brought, as I laid them in the suitcase.

I didn't really understand how I was planning on living, let alone where, but this was the best thing for me, and the baby.

I walked to the closet to grab a dress before Kasumi grabbed my shoulders.

"Please at least stay for the formal party! I mean his wife will be there, but I doubt she'll talk to. Plus I'm sure he isn't going to tell her what happened."

I sighed I did want to go, but I wasn't really sure anymore about anything.

"Well…well what if I see him? Huh? What if he tries to talk to me? I mean of course I want to go, but…"

"Then ignore him!" she quickly blurted out. "He'll be with his wife so he probably won't even look at you."

I looked at the dress, then at her hands.

"I don't know I mean-"

"Come on! And plus that new YOUNG server is going to be there!" She squeezed my shoulders and made sure to put emphasis on young.

Young. Well that changed everything!

"Alright I'll stay, but just for the party! As soon as it's over I'm leaving! Got it?"

She removed her hands from my shoulders and squealed like a little school girl.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she hugged me tightly. "You'll love it I promise!"

I only hoped that it was.

**(At the party)**

Kasumi and I arrived at the party maybe around 30 minuets after it started, and it was already packed with people. I started looking around for people I knew who would dress up for this. The first person I spotted was Maria, which she actually looked very pretty.

Her dress was black, with sleeves that went past her shoulders. The end of her dress was ruffled slightly, and had black high heels, that had ribbons that wrapped around her calves. To complete the look she had a ribbon tied into a bow in the bun that rested at the side of her grey hair.

Kasumi saw I was staring at her dress and laughed. "Yeah she looks pretty innocent huh?"

I laughed back. "Yeah until she opens her mouth…ha-ha."

We both stood there giggling for a moment before Kasumi turned to me.

"So…? How do I look?" She stood waiting for me to check and respond.

I think she looked prettier then Maria, but that was just me. She wore a lavender dress, which just barley went past her knees. It had a corset in the back that tightened the area to make her chest pop out more. Her red-golden hair was pinned in different place which made her now teased curly hair, fall at different lengths. The tiara that held her bangs back was white with little lavender jewels incrusted in it. Her shoes were maybe 3 inches and were a white hue.

"So?"

"Gorgeous! I said in a face New Jersey accent.

She laughed at my impression before I turned to face her again.

"Okay how bout me?"

In her words I was stunning so that made me pretty happy to hear. My dress was a light pink that flowed to the ground, covering my pink heels. I wore pink gloves that went up to my elbows. Since my dress was strapless I had a see through barley pink shawl that covered my arms. My hair was pinned in an elegant bun. My bangs were pinned to the side with a cherry blossom barrette. To complete my look my lips were a pink shade as well as my black mascara that made my eyes pop.

"See Yuki it doesn't even look like your having a baby." She gave me a thumbs-up.

I smiled and we walked over to one of the tables. Sitting down Kasumi looked brightly.

"Forget that server I found someone who's better for you!" she winked at me.

"Who?" I looked around for the man she was talking about.

"You'll have to wait and see!" she laughed before taking a sip from her class.

I didn't really notice Kaname was here until I looked around to see him talking to a group of nobles, his wife around his arm. He saw me and I think he couldn't help but stare. Every chance he got, he looked at me. I would turn around as soon as I saw his eyes. They burned holes through my head.

A noble asked Kasumi to dance so I was at the table alone until I heard someone behind me speak.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?"

I turned to see an aristocrat with blonde spiky hair. He was pretty nice looking and he had the best manners. I put my hand in his pulling myself up to a stand.

"I would be honored." I smiled sweetly and he smiled back.

As we walked to the floor I turned and saw Kaname glaring at him. I looked up at him and his eyes caught mine. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. He took my hand in his and a hand at my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder elegantly.

Since it was a slow dance, he guided me gently around the room.

"Not to be rude but May I get the chance to know your name?" I asked with sweetness in my voice.

He laughed. "My name is Hanabusa but you can call me Aido."

"Aido…" his name rolled of my tongue smoothly.

"You must be Yuki am I right?"

I looked up at his blue eyes. "Yes, how did you know?" I tilted my head slightly.

"Kaname-sama told me great things about you." He smiled again.

I blushed. "He did huh?"

When the dance was over we walked over to a group that had Kaname and his wife. I kept my calm being sure not to glare at anyone. I didn't want to make a bad impression on Aido. Aido introduced me to all the people in the group before going on about some rogue vampire in the mountains. I looked over my shoulder to see Maria waving for me to come over there for a moment. I nodded then waited from them to finish before I excused myself.

"Please excuse me Aido but I'm needed at the table over there.

"Of course." He smiled.

Before I left I whispered something in his ear. He listened then nodded smiling wide. I bowed to him then walked over to Maria, happy that I had found someone who might care for me.

Done! No cliffhangers. Sorry this took so long but I didn't have any ideas. Please keep the reviews coming! I'm thinking that I'm going to have a number reviews before I write the next chapters. I don't know!

R&R.

SEEYA!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Kaname P.O.V**

Each time I looked ay her I got more agitated. That dress on her body, her neck exposed it made me want to completely invade her. I shifted on my feet. It made me want her to scream my name over and over again. To see her dancing with Aido made me want to rip him to shreds. I looked at Ruka who smiled up at me, wrapping her arm around me tighter and laying her head on my arm.

I sighed and smiled back. I was bored to death with this vampire in the mountain story and I could tell it wasn't ending any time soon. I tuned the old senate's voice, thinking about what Yuki said to Aido. It must've been something great if he smiled as big as he did.

I looked back at Yuki who was now talking to Maria, laughing about something. I noticed Aido walking over there which made me more aggravated. I gently let go of Ruka's arm excusing my self, walking over to where Aido was.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I saw Kaname walking over to us so I ended the discussion quickly. I stood up from my chair.

"I'm sorry Aido but I need to go. Would you please excuse me?" I shifted to another foot.

"Oh! Yes. Wait what about your phone number?"

"Right!" I quickly took out the eyeliner pencil from my bag, scrawling my number across his hand.

"Be careful not to sweat. It will smudge."

He chuckled to himself. "I'll try not to!"

I smiled then ran off out of the party.

As I walked off in the hallway I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could even turn to see who it was, I was shoved up against the wall. I opened my eyes to a not very happy looking Kaname.

"What the hell was that?" his voice was harsh.

I smirked. "What are you talking about?"

He gripped his hands tighter on my shoulders. "Aido and you, that's what I'm talking about, you giving him your phone number."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? He asked and you don't have power over me. I don't work for you anymore. The only reason I went was to get you off my mind, yet it seems I can't."

I saw him laugh. "You don't think I have power over you? Well Yuki…I have all the power I need on you…right now."

He tired to kiss my neck, but I turned away. He forced my chin forward, pressing his lips to mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders, which didn't work except for him to push me tighter up the wall. I tried to push him off of me but none of that worked. He was a vampire after all.

"n-no, stop…" I was getting pissed that he was actually trying to seduce me, thinking I would give into him.

He growled and kissed me hard, biting my lower lip in the process. I felt my lip swell, as well as his hands on my thighs. I mentally thanked my self for wearing a long dress because in this situation it was helping a lot.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth. Playing with mine. I couldn't believe I was letting him to do this. My tongue danced with his, fighting for dominance until his won, biting my lip to show it.

I cried out in pain, regaining my senses, pushing him off and running down the hall to my room to just pack and leave so I won't ever see him again.

**End of party**

Kasumi was crying when I left that night, begging me to stay. I told her it was best for me, which she still didn't understand. I waved goodbye from the front door of the mansion.

She waved to me too. I turned away, walking to my car. As I stepped in I thought about my parents. They were happy to have me stay until I found a place to live and care for my baby. Sure they weren't very happy when I said I got pregnant from my employer, but they still were happy I was keeping it.

I pushed the keys into the agitation, starting the car up. As I pulled out of the driveway, I immediately relaxed. I knew it was from that atmosphere, in that mansion. I looked away.

This was a new beginning to my life and to my babies.

Hay! What up? Yes I finished this so I didn't leave you hanging! Here are the people I would like to thank for coming back and reviewing more then once:

DaddehJ- thank for being the one to review almost every chapter! *hugs* (said she was not getting another cookie XD)

MexiDarling-Thank you for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! *hands you cookie*

KuranPrincess- Yes he should be jealous! *hands you cookie* please keep reading!

- thank you for adding me as one of your fav stories it's appreciated. *hands you cookie*

Thank you all who reviewed and please keep reading!

Love ya all! (Not in weird way)

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hay there again I hope you are enjoying the last week of summer vacation! I think this or the next chapter is going to be the last one till the sequel. I don't know I need suggestions! ENJOY!

**Yuki P.O.V**

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in from my old room's window. My eyes fluttered open, only to squint from the sun shining right in my eyes. I smelled pancakes coming in from the crack in my door. I went to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but my mom walked in with a plate.

"Hold it right there sweetie!" she pointed for me to lie back in bed. I did as I told. "I do not want you getting out of bed!"

She walked over and sat on my bed, holding the plate by me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom it isn't like I'm due at any minuet." I held my tummy. "I still have six month to go." I grabbed the plate out of her hand.

She handed me a fork, before I began digging into it. She watched me eat for a moment but then asked the question she always asks.

"Sweetie…are you sure you want to keep the baby? I mean abortion is mean but you also have adoption choices an-"

I cut her off before she could finish that last part of the sentence. "I'm keeping the baby and I don't want child support from him. I don't even want you saying his name." I sneered thinking about him, as I took a bite from a piece of bacon.

She looked away. "Well you could ask Aido…"

I slammed my plate on the night stand, which made her wince.

"I'm NOT asking Aido for money! Yes were dating but this is not his child! How would I even bring that up? I glared at her slightly.

"Well aren't you going to his house today? Aido is a nice guy, even your dad approves. Please you need the money for when you go out on your own!" she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I was surprised that my stomach hadn't gotten that big. I walked out of my room my mother behind me carrying the plate with her. I bounced down the stairs, reaching the landing. I yawned stretching my hands over my head, walking into the kitchen seeing Aido talking to my father.

"Aido!" I squealed, running into his warm embrace.

He spun me around; I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hay Yuki!" He laughed. "I take it you slept well today?"

I nodded my face buried in that same place. I saw my dad smile as well as my mom before they walked out talking about dad's job at the doctor's office.

He let me down, my hands still wrapped on his neck. He pulled me into a kiss to his warm sweet lips. His hands settled on my hips, every once in a while rubbing my thighs.

I moaned, tracing my hands over his broad shoulders. I wanted him bad. So much that it made my heart hurt. He breathed on my neck slightly, making all too painful memories of Kaname.

I pushed away. He looked confused by my choice of movement. I put my head down, hiding the tears that fell from my face.

"Hay what's wrong Yuki?" He sounded worried.

"Oh. I-it's nothing Aido I was just thinking about something." I scratched the back of my neck. "It's nothing really."

He walked closer to me, putting his hands around my waist, burying his face in my hair.

"I know that look. You were thinking about him weren't you?"

I nodded tears filling my eyes. He caressed my hair, calming me.

"You will be safe now Yuki, there's no need to be afraid anymore."

I sniffed. He kissed my lips. They felt warm, I felt warm. I knew I was safe.

That ended all too quickly.

Alright chapter 14 is done! I am very sorry that it took forever to write! Deep apologies.

Breaking news but it will be even longer then before to write a chapter because school is starting tomorrow! *cries*

Please forgive me.

See ya.

P.S thank you all for reviewing!

R&R


	15. Bonus Chapter 1

Working For Him- Bonus Chapters-1

**Ahem, seeing how many people asked me to continue this story, i've decided to write bonus chapters. Upon re-reading the story, I was horrified! To me the story is crap!**

**Anyhoo, these will basically be lemons starting from the first lesson to…some random smut. Please enjoy! ^_^**

In any way, Yuki was not a 'good' girl. Nope. Not one bit. In Kaname's eyes she was a…very naughty girl to say the least. But of course, that only made him more turned on. Every time he shoved her against a wall, her small lips forming dirty words as he rode her, it was pure bliss for him. Especially when she herself, called herself dirty. Dear lord did it get him going. And today was one of those days. Well, maybe a little differently.

-LINE BREAK-

"You wanted to see me Kaname-sama?" Yuki's sweet voice echoed throughout his spacious office.

Kaname smirked as he pushed his chair away from the mahogany desk and with a beckoning finger, stated matter of fact to come to him.

She swallowed. This was not good at all. He never looked _this_ happy before. Even when and after they had sex. Walking over to him reluctantly and kneeling down, -Thanks to Kaname's finger pointing downwards- she looked up at him with her famous puppy eyes.

Kaname took her chin gently between his thumb and index finger, stroking the beginning point of her heart shaped face with said thumb.

"You want to make Kaname-same happy right?"

Yuki nodded numbly. In her mind swirled confusion and fear. Sure, he and she had done plenty of things (Some she would rather not say) but, the ways that glint sparkled in his eye, she knew she was in for it. She gulped unconsciously.

Kaname continued to smirk down at her, his grip on her round chin becoming tighter.

Oh the joy. He honestly could not wait for the spectacular even that was going to happen in a mere matter of minutes. The image of her small, pouty lips wrapped around his shaft…Oh God, did he try his hardest to keep from drooling. A puff of breath escaped him. The pressure in his pants was becoming unbearable now. He fidgeted in his leather chair, trying to catch needed friction without her noticing.

He abruptly cleared his throat.

"Yuki, take my belt off," he said mechanically.

Her brown eyes widened for the shortest time before she did what she was told; not taking her time at all. Her nimble fingers shook slightly with anticipation as she finally pulled the belt off, awaiting his next command. When his hands guided her hesitant ones over to the button and zipper on his slacks, she got the hint of his impatient ways.

Button…opened.

She paused on the zipper, deciding whether she should really continue with the whole situation. Hearing him let out a growl, she found out her answer.

Closing her chocolate orbs, she pulled down the damned link that separated her from Kaname's possible wrath.

"Open your eyes, Yuki," Kaname stated calmly.

When Yuki did such action, she was greeted with the head of Kaname's cock, its tip weeping gloriously. She swallowed again, trying her best not to stare at the appendage that was an inch from her mouth. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

Now once the pressure was realeased, Kaname leaned back in his office chair. A small smile plastered his face when his right hand moved down to his arousal, stoking it…lovingly?

"Are you hungry my Dear?" He let out a sigh of content, images playing through his brain.

Yuki nodded her head excitedly.

"Then, you may taste." He punctuated his demand with a small hip thrust.

Yuki gingerly stuck out her pink tongue and licked the pre-cum off his leaking tip. She grimaced. Why did girls say it tasted good? There really was nothing special about it.

Although…she glanced up at her employer, His skull pushed back on the head of the chair, hands gripping the arms tightly. Apparently it was ambrosia for him. _'I bet he wouldn't be like he is now if he tasted his own cum,'_ she thought weakly.

Taking a quick, deep breath, she engulfed his cock's entire head in her warm mouth. She carefully slid her tongue around the said area, being sure to pay special attention to the bewailing slit. A small part of her heart took pride in the fact that she had reduced him to a withering heap. Something that he often did to her.

"Mmm, yes…right there," He moaned, his head thrown back in wanton pleasure.

His hand went to the back of her cranium, pushing her moist cavern closer to the hilt of his spear.

Yuki took notice to his movement and immediately started to gag. She obviously wasn't use to it and having a 10 inch dick was not helping her out one bit. Tear leaked out of her eyes as she did her best to relax the throat muscles that were clenching around the swelled appendage. She wanted to just back out and take the heat later, but this was Kaname-sama. She loved him and he loved her…right? Either way, she would certainly not leave him on the edge.

After what felt like hours, her throat started to relax. She sucked a little harder and moaned, sending vibrations throughout Kaname's quivering body. She pulled him out completely to the tip before plunging him back into her mouth, sliding her tongue to the very sensitive underside.

She used one of her hands to caress the base and pump the exposed heated skin that wasn't being lavished by her wondrous mouth. Her head bobbed bringing him closer to the blissful end.

Kaname's hand on her head pushed her deeper, elegant fingers twisting almost painfully in her brown locks. Instinctively, he thrust his hips forward, enjoying the noises that erupted from her mouth and throat. He took a short intake of breath when she bit gently down his rod's head, sending his climax closer and closer.

Never had Ruka been this good. And, she was pretty good at everything. But, with Yuki it was different. He liked the fact that she didn't know what she was doing or the innocent look she gave him. Something that his wife had never done since they had married.

Heat started to coil around in his lower abdomen, pouring straight into his groin, making him harder then ever. Yes, he was close, so very, very close. Just a few more thrusts and he would be given access to the incredible downfall.

Yuki looked up at Kaname once more, still pumping the throbbing flesh that seemed to grow hotter and harder. Her now skillful tongue dipped into the slit, tonguing it expertly. Her round, pouty lips massaging the tender flesh. She knew he was on the brink now. His encouraging words now incoherent, body trembling…in a way, it made her happy. A smile crossed her lips. She sucked his tip harder.

Kaname's eyes rolled back in head as he felt the pure bliss of his release coming down on him like a ton of bricks. He thrust one last time, feeling himself finally exploding in her moist mouth, loving the sounds of her choking on his essence.

He breathed out heavily, his body and mind spent. That…that was incredible to him. By far the best he had ever had. If he had known Yuki's special talent before, he would've done this a while back. He opened his eyes slowly, waiting for the stars to clear up from his vision.

Yuki too, was equally spent, breathing deeply as well. She sat back on her knees, gazing up at her boss through half-lidded eyes. A line of cum ran down her chin and her wet tongue lapped at it quickly, and then swallowed the warm liquid down her throat. Hmm, maybe those girls were right…

"Kaname-sama?" She questioned.

Kaname looked down at her, mouth open to allow air in his dry mouth. He licked his lips. She did look delicious sitting there on the ground. Her face flushed with a light red hue. He bent down to her blushing face.

"Did you enjoy your snack?" He whispered.

Her face burned to the tips of her ears. She looked for the words to say and when she couldn't find any, she simply looked down and nodded, gazing at a very interesting part of the floor. Her ears perked up at the sound of a zipper moving and she blushed even more. A frown creased in between her thin, brown eyebrows. She didn't regret doing what she did but…why did this feel like a sin?

A finger brushed her chin and gently brought her head up. She met Kaname's red wine eyes. He tilted his head to the left, his hand running along the side of her lean face.

"You should get back to your cleaning…Yuki. After all, I'm not paying you to just sit here," he drawled, looking away and fixing his tie.

Yuki opened her mouth then closed it, slowly standing up. Without looking at Kaname, she turned and practically dragged her feet to the door. Her hand was on the knob when she heard his velvet voice.

"Yuki, later…come to my room. You have to clean in there."

Yuki let out a soft gasp then let a lazy smile cross her swollen lips.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

**END**

**Annddd done! I managed to finish this today so you could have a taste of the bonus chapters. **

**So? What do you guys think so far? It's hard to write detailed descriptions of something I've never done so, please spare me. **

**Review please and tell me whether or not I should continue with these smut one shots. Also, please check out my other stories and check my profile for updates and new story ideas. **

**Since it's summer and I have much free time, I'm currently accepting one shot ideas from you guys. Rules will be posted by today or tomorrow, so check that out as well. **


	16. Author Notice

Author Notice

Considering these types of notices are not allowed on , I will be removing this story within the next day of it being released.

Anyways, hello to those who are reading this right now. I would just like to say thanks to those who have reviewed, read, followed, and favorited this story. I was happy to discover that after 3 years of this being up, it has over 22k views! HOLY SHIT. I am extremely thankful for all of you. However, I have started (Yes, after such a long time after the story has been complete) a revision of Working for Him. As sad as I have to say, this original will have to be deleted. Of course I'll be losing over 70 reviews and so many views; I think it'll be worth it after seeing how I've improved this story. Below, are some changes I'll be making and adding as benefits for you and me.

General Plot has stayed the same, pretty much. But as for events, characters, climax, completely different. I felt the reason why I felt this story didn't satisfy me was because of my lack of depth.

Chapters will be longer. No, I will not be one of those who type over 10k words for a single chapter. I just can't do it, I won't do it. However, I will be making myself at least try to get over 2 thousand. That's a promise. I feel, I can express depth and thoughts easier. There is a downfall to this though. Chapters won't be updated on a regular base. School is a bitch, and plus, I am a major procrastinator. Even so, I promise to do my best and hopefully, give an enjoyable chapter to read.

Saying so, the whole genre will be changed as well. I'd like to add darkness into my stories now (Black Butler FanFictions helped with this). I always like to try new things to make my writing better, ha-ha. I'm thinking of a horror and romance-like story.

This will be an ongoing story for quite some time:D. Good news for you guys. I have big ideas for this and I feel I could easily achieve over 30 chapters. That is, if I have time, I'm not lazy, and I have patience. Saying this, I'm working on 2 other stories as well. One that is posted, and another that is something I've never tried to write for. Hopefully, I can please you guys with future projects. (As I like to call them).

The chapter of this revision will be posted after this is. The title will be altered to keep from hating on me. Lol.

Xox—


End file.
